


言说

by Anisette642



Series: 稻草堆里有糖（刺客信条短篇集） [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anisette642/pseuds/Anisette642
Summary: 卡涅齐欧×海瑟姆的山洞一夜
Relationships: Kaniehtí:io | Ziio/Haytham Kenway
Series: 稻草堆里有糖（刺客信条短篇集） [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613089
Kudos: 1





	言说

他们之间的爱，不可言说。  
如果不是康纳的出现，或许他们相爱的秘密就永远埋藏在那个洞口，也许海瑟姆想要抛却圣殿留下来的秘密，永远只会让查尔斯一个人知道。  
她的吻让他着迷。也许当时——他们只是暂时的盟友，他们只是一时情难自禁，只是一时的欲，可是爱从眼里流出来，如果没有圣殿和刺客，如果没有殖民，心里的爱早就汹涌地流出来，像是山洪爆发，天崩地裂。  
海瑟姆以为那就是钥匙，那就是终点，可是到了门口，才发现那只是一个开始。他不甘，她以吻封缄。  
“你还有我。”  
他切实地被她迷住了，他鬼使神差的去吻上了一个他没有查清楚的人。他在卡涅齐欧的主动下低头与她气息相缠。她是莫霍克族的美人，第一眼他就迷上了那种异域风情，他感受到卡涅齐欧性感的唇舌在他嘴里掠夺了属于他的气息，他忍不住去回应、去反抗。他感觉自己的心跳和呼吸都开始紊乱。  
他的手不由自主地轻轻抱住那个美人，喘息的档口，他听见自己用极温柔的声音叫了一声：  
“Ziio……”  
卡涅齐欧似乎很是受用，她捧着他的脸，听见他宽阔的胸膛里急促的心跳。她把他按倒在地，跨坐在他腰上，又低头从额头吻到唇。海瑟姆当然会知道接下来会发生什么，可是他不知道自己现在的所作所为是否太过唐突，这样的佳人在怀，他当然要顺从她的心意。  
可是他的心里也有她，他在卡涅齐欧的脖颈轻轻地啃咬吮吸，在她的皮肤上留下了不起眼的标记。属于男性的征服欲被他压在心里，虽然它叫嚣着想要将这个女人压在身下。海瑟姆却希望是对方主导，因为他不知道对方想要什么想接受什么，如果他唐突了她——不，他怎么可以？  
卡涅齐欧忍不住翻了个白眼：“你能不能别磨磨唧唧。”我都这样了你还在等什么？  
海瑟姆终于顺从了自己的身体本能。和卡涅齐欧掉了个个儿，卡涅齐欧的身体被他很小心地保护着不磕在石头上，齐欧对这样的小关怀似乎挺满意，一手撑着身体一手拽着他的衣襟，灵活地解开了他的衣扣。一排一排的衣扣被解开，海瑟姆强健的躯干暴露在空气中，火烫的皮肤和流畅的肌肉线条，在微微发光的护身符下显得诱人而暧昧。  
天为被，地为床，它堂堂护身符竟成了个床头灯。  
齐欧的食指从他腰线慢慢向下，不出意外地遇到了阻隔。她把手指塞进皮带和肌肉的缝隙掐了对方一下，然后才收起撑着身子的手慢条斯理地解开。海瑟姆抱着她让她保持平衡，随着衣服滑落，他早就忍耐不住对她的热情。  
她的手落在比他躯干更加火烫的地方，手指灵活地在上面上下，甚至坏心眼儿地在前端打转，海瑟姆忍不住倒抽一口冷气，他惩罚性地解开齐欧的衣服，将她的上身暴露在空气中，夜露深寒，她的身子不由自主地瑟缩了一下，很快又被海瑟姆侵占了胸前的敏感。  
舌头卷起发硬的南红珠子，在牙齿和唇舌间不住地把玩。娇嫩的乳肤比他品尝过的所有东西都香甜滑腻。他的牙齿在南红珠子上转来转去，好像在寻摸着在哪里穿个洞。齐欧的手更加不老实地在他身上动作，他似乎是恼了，用力握住她的手按在地上。冰冷的石地疯狂的吸收着齐欧身上的热量。她眯着眼睛，挑衅地看了一眼海瑟姆，海瑟姆没有看到，他仍然沉迷于将那南红珠子在口中把玩。  
他终于将自己的热情抵在他们想要深入了解的入口。卡涅齐欧动了动腰，自觉地让对方和自己好好了解自己的内在。温暖紧窄的甬道就像女人的内心，他在一步一步深入了解的同时也让自己喟叹出声。  
女人的身子惯是怕冷的，相比于冰冷的石板，她更喜欢贴近海瑟姆的身子。先不说他身上的肌肉线条流畅完美，看着都是享受，单是身材就很让人安心，她夹紧双腿把自己挂在对方身上，逃脱石板对她体热的掠夺。  
温暖，在他的披风遮掩下裹挟着滚烫的爱液滴落在地，海瑟姆似乎是感受到齐欧的体温下降，把披风解下来铺在地上。小小的披风承载了更大的职责，齐欧清晰地感受到身体内的东西根本没想着让自己沾上披风——他更喜欢自己挂在他身上。  
她还是躺在了披风上，披风带着毛绒衬里，像兽皮一样保暖。她拽着他的脖子把他口中的气息吞入腹中，嘴里的甜言蜜语都化作吻倾吐给对方。她不满他在下的掠夺，亦在上给他更大的刺激。紧缩的、湿哒哒的回应让他整个人更加躁动，他想狠狠地将自己对她的爱不加掩饰地撞击在她最敏感的心。就像袖剑一样利落地没入，她的感官在她的努力中愈加清晰。  
海瑟姆身为男人的力量让她整个人在石板上向远处滑去，披风在她身下褶皱潮湿，承接着两个人初次深入交流的正剧。那位大团长等到结束还要把这湿哒哒的披风披回身上——也不知附近有没有小溪可以供他洗一洗，可是他会不会洗呢？  
她的身体很有节拍地、一下一下随着他的顶撞挪动了身躯，他们早就不在当初躺下的地方，一次又一次的撞击足以把两个人推到山洞的角落。不仅如此，他还把她整个人抱起来，顺着重力把她顶得更深，他听见她满足的喟叹，有种让那个强大的、自立的女人折服在自己身下的快感。  
他的手抚着她的背部，缓缓下滑，握住她的腰线狠狠向下一按，他感受到自己正与她以前所未有的方式交流。  
她对他的爱就像她的反应，死死咬住他还要让他把他的爱尽数吐露，他何尝不希望看到她为了爱而失去那一副不为外物所动的姿态呢？  
他多想看到她，因为他呢喃着他的名字，把自己全身心的交给他，在来临的那一刻失神地叫出来呢？  
说实话，这不太可能——齐欧是那么强大的女人，就算是在这种天生男性占有优势的活动，她也能游刃有余。这说的不仅仅是刺杀，还有此刻。她享受着对方且放纵自己的天性，让自己的情意能完美地宣泄出来，可就是不会因为他而失去理智。海瑟姆动了留下来的心思，日子还长，他们为什么不能在日后满足对方的其他欲望呢？  
纠缠着的发丝和衣冠不整的肉体带着明显的色差像蛇一样纠缠，淫靡的气息在体内发挥出了它最大的能动，随着最后的宣泄和两人的动作，在那披风上画出狂乱的线条。也许第二天洗衣女工会奇怪长官为什么披风里白乎乎的，也许他根本不会回去。  
是的，他没有回去，他就把那披风故意在卡涅齐欧眼前抖了抖，然后披在身上了。


End file.
